


Queers'R'Us

by Olsies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Gabriel, Bisexual Sam, College Student!Sam, Did I mention fluff?, F/F, First Kisses, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Stanford, bad horror films, beer and pizza, first encounters, goofy tickle fights, qsa, queer-straight-alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving off campus is supposed to make his life easier... Sam forgets to calculate in the fact that Dean didn't like to share the Impala.  Things get a little easier when Sam starts hanging out more with his friend Charlie who subsequently brings around Sam's cute Chem Lab partner, Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queers'R'Us

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of flurff. I can't really remember what made me start this fic, but it turned out really cute. Minor warning for underage college drinking.
> 
> I'm serious about the flurff.
> 
> Oh, and the Destiel comes.... eventually.

When Dean convinced Sam to move off campus, he thought it would make everything easier. They’d have a stove and they would cook, and Dean would give him rides to campus early on cold mornings… or so Sam thought. Not even a week into the semester, and Sam knew he’d made a mistake in agreeing to this. It was pouring rain and Sam hesitated outside of Dean’s door. _To knock or not to knock…_ he thought to himself, biting his lip. He wondered how much Dean would kill him if he just took the Impala and drove back. Dean didn’t have class until that afternoon, and Sam doubted Dean would be up before Sam got back. He was about to knock when the door opened and a young blonde wrapped in a sheet squeaked a little.

“You must be Sam,” she said clutching the sheet to her chest. Behind her Dean was sprawled out naked and asleep on the bed. Sam blushed a little.

“Uh-yeah,” he said reaching out to shake her hand and then thinking better of it. “I-I-” The girl giggled and slipped past Sam. Dean grunted and looked at his brother.

“What?” He asked.

“I-uh-” Sam said staring after the girl.

“What?” Dean asked sounding annoyed.

“It’s raining…” Sam said.

“So?” Sam pursed his lips.

“Nevermind,” he said walking away from the door frame. _So? So I’d like to ram the Impala up your ass…_ Sam thought bitterly to himself. He grabbed his bag, his coat, and their only umbrella hoping it still worked. One of the springs was a little crazy but it kept the worst off of his head and bag. By the time he got to campus his legs and feet were soaked. It was going to be a long day. His first class was his Chem Lab. Trying to close the umbrella turned out to be impossible, so he shoved it in a corner by the door and sat down at the first open seat, not paying attention to who he sat next to. He pulled out his book and binder, checking for wet spots. _Nothing ruined…_ he thought as he thumbed a wet spot. He opened it to the chapter assigned for reading the next day and pulled out a pen. When the professor came in, he marked his place and looked at the kid next to him for the first time. He was a little older than Sam, but had a nice smile. He was doodling on a piece of paper. When Sam tried to see what it was, the kid slid a book over it, and looked towards the teacher.

“Glad to see you all made it,” Dr. Barnes said. “I want you to look at the person at the table with you and introduce yourself to your lab partner for the semester. I’ll be passing out contact sheets. Fill them out and trade them. I want you to be in contact with this person this semester. You will be working on all labs together,” she said moving through the tables and handing out sheets. Sam turned to the kid.

“Hi, Sam Winchester.” He held his hand out, and the kid took it.

“Gabriel Novak,” the kid said. “Nice to meet you, Sammy.” Sam bristled a little.

“Please don’t call me ‘Sammy.’” Dr. Barnes handed them their sheets. Sam slid one to Gabriel and started filling out his own.

“Please indicate which way is easiest to contact you with,” Dr. Barnes said. “I won’t accept excuses of missed communication.” Sam shrugged.

“I’m pretty easy to get a hold of,” he said to Gabriel.

“I prefer text, if it’s all the same to you,” Gabriel said.

“Sure,” Sam said handing over the paper.

“Next, we’re going to start with a simple ‘What is in the Lab?’ worksheet. Work with your partners; I expect it to get noisy in here.” She handed out the next papers. Sam licked his lips and looked down at their shared paper. Gabriel wrote their names on the top and they stood up to try and find where and what she wanted. “You can use me or the book by the way,” Dr. Barnes said. “I don’t expect you to know everything…”

Gabriel slid off of his stool, and they wandered around the room, checking Sam’s book every once in a while. They were pretty quiet while they worked. Sam was thinking too much about that morning to be very talkative, and Gabriel was too busy trying to find the next thing. He was apparently very competitive and wanted to be the first one done. They finished with a few minutes before lab was scheduled to be over. Most of the others finished shortly after and Dr. Barnes let them go when they were done.

“Bye Sam,” Gabriel said waving. Sam waved back and turned to go outside. It wasn’t raining anymore but Dean was parked out front, leaning on the Impala with two coffees. Sam walked over to him.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean said handing him the coffee. “I wasn’t really awake…” Sam shrugged and walked to the passenger side of the car. Dean got in the car as well. “What do you want for lunch?”

“You don’t have to, Dean,” Sam said. “I have to work at twelve-thirty anyways.”

“All the more reason to feed you,” Dean said starting the car and pulling out. They went to Chipotle’s because Dean knew how much Sam liked the burrito in a bowl, and Dean couldn’t get enough of the barbacoa tacos. Sam was broody all through lunch, but Dean didn’t seem to care. He was a semester and a half away from graduating with a degree in engineering, and he had little energy to put up with Sam’s moods. After lunch, Dean drove him to work at Moose Market. “What time do you get off?” Dean asked as Sam leaned in the back seat to get the broken umbrella.

“Six,” Sam said. “But then I’m going to the library…”

“Call if you want a ride,” Dean said. “I should be out of class. And make sure you get something for dinner, Sammy…” Sam nodded and got out of the car. He’d probably just get a day old sandwich (they were half off) and some chips. He entered the small store and went to the back to count his drawer and get his apron. Ellen, the owner, was the manager on that afternoon.

“Hey, Sam,” she said not looking up.

“Hi, Ellen,” Sam said counting the drawer. He pulled on his apron, and took his drawer to the register. Becky looked relieved to see Sam.

“Hey, Sammy,” she said pulling her drawer out and patting his shoulder. Sam tried to not bristle. He _really_ hated it when people called him _Sammy_. The door jingled open and a man walked in drenched. It was raining again. Sam sighed and slid his drawer in the register. The afternoon went by quickly. It rained off and on. By six it had stopped raining again, so Sam grabbed some food and rushed back to campus, trying to get there before it started raining again. He didn’t quite make it, and the umbrella decided to crumple in on itself, leaving Sam completely soaked. Cursing, he went immediately to the restroom and tried to mop off the water, but it was no use. He pulled his phone out of his backpack and called Dean.

“Sup?” Dean asked.

“I’m soaked. Can you come get me?” Sam asked.

“Sure, where are you?”

“At the library on campus,” Sam said.

“Give me twenty,” Dean said and was gone. Sam ran his hand through his long hair, glad their dad wasn’t around to give him crap for it. He shouldered his soaking wet bag and went to wait for Dean at the front entrance. He was debating on playing Candy Crush on his phone when he heard a familiar voice.

“Sammy!” Charlie said too loudly, crashing into his bench, hugging him tightly. A librarian shooshed them, but Charlie ignored him.

“How are you? How was your summer?” She asked, pushing her hair out of her face. Charlie Bradbury was one of Sam’s favorite people on campus and probably the only person allowed to call him Sammy other than Dean.

Sam chuckled a little, indicating to his soaked self. “And my summer was ok except when my dad came to visit. Adam turned out really cool, but…” He shrugged. Thoughts of John always led to thoughts of graduation. John kicked Sam out the day after graduation, saying he was moving in with a woman named Kate and their twelve year old son, Adam. Sam stayed with friends until Dean could come get him the next week. Neither of them said much as they packed up his few belongings and they moved to Stanford. That first night in the apartment was the hardest.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean said as they were doing the dinner dishes. “I-I had no idea dad was going to pull that…” Sam shrugged.

“He has a chance to fix it all is what he told me,” Sam said.

“Fix what?” Dean asked.

“Being a father…” Sam looked deflated as he sipped his beer. Dean just shook his head.

“Well, it’s not like you weren’t going to move in with me at the end of the summer,” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam said, biting his lip. He had plans for that summer though. Instead, he got a job at Moose Market and read as many of his school books as he could refusing to go out. Charlie was one of the girls in his Freshman Orientation. They were in English 101 and Intro to Soc together so they ended up talking a lot. Sam even asked her out once, and she had giggled and told him that she would love to date him, but she was strictly into women. But that was last year, and Sam was over his crush.

“Well, that’s good,” she said. “Mine was awful. My aunt caught me making out with a neighbor girl and I don’t know… I don’t think she was ready for that.” Sam nodded. “How is your brother?”

“Good,” Sam said. “We moved off campus… That’s going to be a lot more fun than I thought…”

“That bad?”

“Oh yeah…” Sam said laughing a little. Charlie patted his hand.

“I have to go find my English tutor, but it was great seeing you,” she said squeezing his hand a little with the last pat. She stood up.

“We should do dinner,” Sam said. “I’ll cook.” She laughed.

“I’d like that…” She said and looked up at the sound of her name. Sam glanced over at who was calling her and was surprised to see Gabriel walking towards them.

“Hey, Sam,” he said.

“You two know each other?” Charlie asked. Sam nodded.

“Chem Lab partners,” he said.

“Cool,” Charlie said. “See you round, Sammy.” Sam waved as his phone beeped at him. Dean was there. Sam pocketed his phone and splashed outside.

***

Over the next few weeks, Sam learned to not depend on his brother for rides. He also invested in some ear plugs and moved his bed away from the wall attached to Dean’s. Sam had no idea how Dean got away with sleeping as many women as he did and still managed to maintain a 3.75 GPA. For the most part, Sam tried to ignore him. Chemistry was turning out to be a much harder class than Sam thought it would be. He was just thankful that Gabriel seemed to get the subject and was really patient with Sam.

Sam bought a new umbrella and started spending as much time as he could at the library. Charlie and Gabriel would sit with him sometimes, talking mostly to each other about Charlie’s writing. Charlie was a computer science major, and an absolute genius with computers, but she was not the best writer. Sam had tried to help her a few times, but eventually she broke down and started looking for a tutor.

One night in early October, Charlie left them early to get dinner with the latest girl she was talking to. After she left, the boys continued to work in silence. Sam was working on a paper for his Sociological Theory class, and Gabriel was reading for his Shakespeare class. At around six, Sam got a text from Dean saying he was on his own getting home that night. Sam looked outside and cursed under his breath. Gabriel looked up, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“What’s up, Sam-o?”

“Dean’s making me walk home…” Sam said pursing his lips. “If I’d have known that I would have taken the bus…” He saved his paper, closed out the window, and opened Chrome to double check that he had indeed miss the last bus.

“I can give you a ride,” Gabriel said underlining something in his book. Sam shook his head.

“Maybe it’ll ease up…” Sam said as thunder boomed so loudly the library shook a little. “Or maybe I’ll accept your ride.” Gabriel laughed.

“I’m starved, wanna get a bite before you go home?” Sam did a mental inventory of what was in his fridge.

“What did you have in mind?” Sam asked as he unplugged his zip drive, and turned off his computer. Gabriel shrugged.

“We could get sandwiches from Moose Market,” Gabriel said. Sam had brought them all ‘old’ sandwiches he got for free one time, and after that it was all Gabriel wanted to eat when they ate out.

“Sure,” Sam said. Once their things were gathered, they walked to the front of the library and went to find Gabriel’s car. It was a quick drive to Moose Market where they both went in, grabbed sandwiches, chips, and drinks. Just as Gabriel pulled up in front of Sam’s the rain stopped. Sam chuckled a little. “Knew it would ease up,” he said. “Wanna come in and eat? Dean shouldn’t be home for a few hours…”

“Sure,” Gabriel said turning off his car. They walked into the front entrance of the apartment and wandered around to Sam and Dean’s small corner apartment. Sam opened the door and was surprised to find Dean and a woman with long black hair sitting on the couch, fully clothed, and talking.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said.

“Hey,” Sam said stepping into the apartment. “Dean, this is my friend Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Dean…”

“Nice to meet you Gabe,” Dean said getting up and holding out his hand. Gabriel made a face but covered it up with his smile as the two men shook hands.

“Hey, Lisa,” Gabriel said. The woman waved.

“We’ll-” Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

“We were just on our way out,” Dean said. “Lisa and her folks live in one of the upper apartments.” Lisa grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

“It was nice to meet you Sam,” she said. She hugged Gabriel and whispered something in his ear. He winked at her.

“Text me later,” he said. “I’ll be up…”

“You always are,” she sing-songed at him. Dean followed Lisa out of the apartment. Sam shoved his bag in the recliner and sat down on the floor at the coffee table.

“That was weird,” Sam said picking up the remote. Gabriel sat on the couch.

“I know Lisa,” Gabriel said. “Dean’s got his work cut out for him…”

“You don’t know my brother,” Sam said settling on _New Girl_.

“Your brother doesn’t know Lisa.” They fell silent as a woman in an ugly sweater produced a bottle of absinthe. “This is not going to end well,” Gabriel said and he opened his chips.

“Do you watch this show?” Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged.

“Sometimes. I prefer shows like _Teen Wolf_ ,” he said. “Sterek is hot.”

“Sterek?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

“Stiles and Derek. Sam nodded. “Stanny’s cute, too, though,” Gabriel said thoughtfully over a chip.

“Stiles and Danny?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded as he took a bite of his roast beef. “But how does that work? Because Stiles is straight…?” Gabriel started laughing, trying to fight off choking.

“Stiles is about as straight as the next bisexual kid,” Gabriel said after swallowing, still chuckling.

“But…?”

“How much _Teen Wolf_ have you seen?” Gabriel asked.

“Not much…” Sam admitted. “It looked kind of… cheesy. I mean, a were-lizard?” Gabriel waved his hand at Sam.

“We’ll have to watch them,” Gabriel said. “You have to watch from the beginning…” They were silent for a few more minutes while they ate and watched the show. When it turned to a commercial, Sam looked over his shoulder at Gabriel.

“Are you…” Sam started then stopped.

“I’m bi,” Gabriel said taking a drink of his soda. Sam nodded a little. “M&M?” Gabriel asked, holding out a bag to Sam.

“Sure,” Sam said holding his palm out flat. Gabriel poured some of the candies into his hand, and Sam tossed them in his mouth without looking at them. When they were done, and the show was over, Gabriel got up and put his coat on.

“Doing anything saturday night?” Gabriel asked. Sam shook his head. “You should come over to my dorm if you want to watch _Teen Wolf_.”

“Sure,” Sam said. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Any time,” Gabriel said, and left. Sam locked the door and plopped on the couch, suddenly exhausted. He clicked off the TV, gathered up his bag and went into his room to study for a few more hours before bed.

***

Saturday night, Sam was thankful to have a place to go. Dean had Lisa over again, and Sam wanted to be no where near the apartment. He showed up to Gabriel’s dorm with a pizza and some beers he smuggled in his backpack. Gabriel was in one of the suites where he lived with Charlie and some of their other friends that Sam didn’t know well, but as it was Saturday night, most of them were out. Sam followed Gabriel into his room. It was small, but cozy, complete with desk, dresser, nightstand, bed, and television. Gabriel turned on his PS3 as he plopped on his bed, grabbing the controller from the nightstand.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Gabriel said putting his feet on the back of his desk chair. Sam sat on the bed and realized it was on risers. He put the pizza box and his backpack between them, after stealing a pillow to lean on, letting his feet dangle over the edge.

“I hope Heisler is ok,” Sam said pulling out a beer and handing it to Gabriel.

“It’s fine,” Gabriel said accepting the bottle opener as well. After opening it, he sipped his beer and found the right screen. “You ready?” He asked. Sam nodded pulling a piece of pizza from the box. “Have you seen the first one?” Gabriel asked as he hit play. Sam shook his head no.

“I think I saw some in the middle or something,” he said. They fell silent as they started watching. Gabriel loved it. Sam made all the appropriate noises of surprise and disapproval and when the episode ends, and Chris Argent stepped out of the car, Sam started yelling.

“That’s the end? How can they end it there?” He asked, sloshing his beer a little.

“Don’t worry, Sam-o,” Gabriel said. “We can watch the next episode…” Gabriel was already clicking buttons to start it. They ended up watching four more episodes before Sam decided it was safe to go home. “Want a ride?” Gabriel asked, getting up. It was raining again.

“Sure,” Sam said grabbing his coat and bag. They walked downstairs in silence. Sam was tired, and he had a lot of work to do the next day. “Going to be at the library tomorrow?”

“Yup,” Gabriel said. “I have to meet with a couple of 101s and then work on my Advanced Lit class… Need a ride?”

“If it’s raining,” Sam said. “But not until like after noon; I’m opening the Moose.”

“Buy me a sandwich, and I’ll come get you,” he said. Sam smiled.

“I’ll try to snag you a brownie too…”

“Oh, boy, you know me far too well,” Gabriel said as they got to his car.

“You and your sweet stuff,” Sam said shaking his head. Moose Market had the best baked goods within walking distance, and the fact that Gabriel had _just_ found it was amazing to Sam. They were silent as they drove home, but it was that nice post-buzz, full-belly silence. By the time they got to Sam’s apartment, Sam was dozing. Gabriel watched Sam sleeping for a few minutes. He was a good kid, but emphasis on _kid_. There was a lot he didn’t talk about though. Most of what Gabriel knew about him was from Charlie (and she was good about not giving away _too_ much) and what Sam let slip out. He wanted to be a lawyer, but he was so quiet. Gabriel knew he’d look good in a suit, but his hair was just a little bit too long… Sam snorted and sat up.

“Sorry,” he said pushing his hair out of his face. “Sorry… Tired.” He grabbed his bag.

“Bye, Sam-o.” Sam grunted, got out of the car, and wandered into the apartment. He got to his front room and was surprised to find the apartment silent. Sam threw his bag on the couch and wandered into his room, falling face first on his bed not bothering to undress.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes and the sound of giggling. He got up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and wandered out to the front room. Lisa was there, flipping pancakes while Dean leaned on the counter.

“Morning, Sam,” Lisa said. “Hungry?” She flipped a pancake, and Sam just stared at her. She was wearing her sweats and own shirt.

“Uh-yeah…” He said.

“Help yourself,” she said indicating to a stack. Sam went and stole some of the pancakes.

“What time did you get in?” Dean asked, munching on a piece of bacon. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “Dude, you slept in your clothes… You didn’t even take your shoes off…” Sam blushed. “Good or bad date?”

“Neither,” Sam said. “Just had a few drinks with a friend and watched _Teen Wolf_.”

“Oh so that’s where those beers went,” Dean said just as Lisa said, “I love that show!” She poured more mix into the pan.

“It was surprisingly good,” Sam said. They spent the next several minutes talking about the show.

“Sounds sucktastic,” Dean said after a while. He got out the milk and started drinking right from the carton. Lisa whacked the carton with her spatula and handed Dean a glass. He wiped his mouth, and poured more milk in the glass. Sam raised his eyebrow but Dean ignored him. After eating about six pancakes, Sam thanked Lisa for breakfast, and headed off to take a shower. When he got out, Dean and Lisa gone. Sam just shook his head and walked to Moose Market. Opening the Moose on a Sunday was pretty boring. He usually spent the first few hours refacing the shelves. Most of the customers that came in were hung over, and didn’t spend much time browsing. By the time noon finally rolled around, he couldn’t wait to get out of there. Gabriel showed up a little early, picked out his sandwich, a brownie, and some tea. He pretended to be interested in vegan jerky while he and his co-worker, Jess, switched places. Eventually Sam grabbed his own lunch, and collected Gabriel’s purchases. Once Sam had paid, they sat in Gabriel’s car eating.

“So Lisa made Dean and I breakfast,” Sam said.

“Oh?” Gabriel said.

“It’s just weird,” Sam said. “Usually I don’t meet the women he sleeps with. And if I do, they generally don’t come back. This semester has been… Well, I bought earplugs, if that tells you anything.” Gabriel snorted.

“That sucks…” He said. “My brother has never been that adventurous.”

“You have a brother?” Gabriel nodded, taking another sip of his tea.

“Yeah, he’s a grad student here, and really weird. We don’t talk a lot…”

“Sometimes brothers are overrated,” Sam said thinking back over the past several weeks of needing earplugs. Gabriel shrugged, shoved his empty chip bag in the sandwich container, brushed the crumbs off of him, and started the car. They drove to the library talking about _Teen Wolf_. When they got there, Gabriel had to find someone, so Sam went to their usual table. He set up his computer, silenced his phone, and pulled out his book. He got through most of the assigned reading before Charlie came in with a young, dark haired woman named Dorothy. After a brief introduction, Dorothy and Charlie sat down and started editing their papers. Gabriel came to their table a few minutes later.

“What are you working on?” He asked picking up Charlie’s laptop and scrolling to the top.

“No, wait!” Charlie said trying to grab it back. “I wasn’t done.” Gabriel tsked at her, and sat down next to Sam. He said nothing as he read and added notes. When he was done, he handed it back to her.

“You’re getting better,” he said. “Still have to work on the commas though. And you have a hellaciously long paragraph in there.” Charlie looked at the screen, nibbling on her nail a little.

“You ready, oh Madame President?” Gabriel asked Dorothy. Sam looked up.

“Madame President?”

“I’m president of the QSA,” she said and Sam shrugged. “Oh my gawd, you guys didn’t tell me you bagged a straighty.” She nudged Charlie. “You think he’d join?”

“Join what?” Sam asked. Charlie looked up from her computer screen.

“The QSA--Queer-Straight-Alliance. It’s like a GSA…” She said.

“We need more straights!” Dorothy said excitedly.

“She means allies,” Gabriel said. Sam raised his eyebrow. “You know, straight people who are for queer rights…”

“Oh…” Sam said.

“You should join!” Dorothy said, shoving her computer at Gabriel. “Meetings are Tuesdays at seven.”

“Where?” Sam asked.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Gabriel said.

“I don’t mind,” he said. Dorothy squeaked and pulled a flyer out of her bag.

“If you get lost or whatever, just call one of us. My number is on there,” she said. Sam looked at the flyer. It had a picture of Dorothy, Charlie, Gabriel, and a bunch of other people Sam didn’t know in front of the Student Union. They were running around with rainbow flags and there were even a few couples kissing. The flyer declared when and where the meetings were. Sam shoved the flyer in the back of his binder, cringing inwardly at whatever off color joke Dean might have if he saw it. Gabriel finished editing Dorothy’s paper and handed her computer back to her.

“Not bad,” he said pulling his Shakespeare out. Dorothy started reading his notes and making edits. Charlie and Dorothy left after a while, hand in hand, claiming they had other work in their room to do. Gabriel waved absentmindedly.

“Make sure you come, Tuesday,” Dorothy said. “You won’t know what you’re missing if you don’t come.” Sam nodded.

“I’ll have to check my work schedule, but we’ll see,” he said.

“Make sure he comes!” Dorothy said to Gabriel who just nodded.

“Come on, Dorothy,” Charlie said. “Let’s go…” And then they were gone. Gabriel looked up from his book.

“Dorothy can be a little… What’s the polite way to put this? Overbearing,” Gabriel said. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to…”

“I want to,” Sam said. “I don’t mind, really…”

“Ok, but don’t feel like you _have_ to…” Gabriel said underlining something in his book. They worked for a few more hours, and then Sam got a text from Dean. _Dinner?_ was all it said. _Sure. Time?_ Sam started to shut down his computer. _Outside right now._

“I have to go,” Sam said shoving things in his bag.

“Ok,” Gabriel said looking up. “Text me tuesday if you really wanna go.” Sam nodded and went to find his brother. Dean was parked in a red zone, so Sam rushed to the Impala and jumped in.

“Hey, pizza ok?” Dean asked pulling away from the curb as Sam pulled on his seat belt.

“Sounds fine,” Sam said. They drove in silence for a few minutes. “Everything ok?” Sam asked.

“Everything’s fine, Sammy…” He said, but the music was just a little too loud, and Dean was messing up lyrics he knew by heart. They got to the restaurant and Sam was surprised to see Lisa there, a pitcher of beer in front her although she was drinking Sprite. Dean sat next her. Sam immediately started fiddling with the coaster.

“What kind of pizza do you like, Sammy?” Lisa asked picking up the menu.

“Don’t call me ‘Sammy,’” he said picking up his own menu. “Whatever you guys want is fine.” His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Charlie. _I see you…_ Sam looked up and saw Charlie waving at him. Sam waved back. _What are you doing here?_

“He likes everything,” Dean said. “I think we should get meat lovers.”

“I like ham and pineapple…” Lisa said.

“Blech!” Dean said. “I’ll order… Pineapple should _not_ be on pizza.” A man with wild messy hair and dark blue eyes came up to them. He pulled a pen from behind his ear.

“What can I get you to drink?” He asked Sam.

“Iced tea, please,” Sam said.

“You ready to order?” The man asked.

“Cas, we’ll do half ham and pineapple and half…” Lisa said trailing off looking at Dean who just shook his head.

“Meat lovers… and make sure her pineapples stay on her side!” Dean said. “Pineapple on pizza…”

“If I could, I’d make it illegal,” Cas said. “Pineapple on pizza is disgusting.” He left to put in their order. Sam’s phone buzzed. _Date night._ Charlie said. _You and Dorothy? She’s cute. :)_

“Who are you texting?” Dean asked, sipping more of his beer.

“My friend Charlie,” Sam said. “She and her girlfriend are over there…” He pointed in their direction. Dean glanced over.

“Hey, isn’t that that chick you asked out?” Sam nodded. “Still aren’t over her… That’s cute.” Sam rolled his eyes, as Cas came back with his tea. 

“Thanks,” Sam said to Cas. Dean continued to argue with Lisa about what made the best pizza topping while Sam played Candy Crush on his phone until the pizza came. Cas brought a new pitcher of beer, and Sam thought idly that he was gonna have to drive them home. By the time the pizza was gone, Dean was slurring. Sam got up to pee, and when he came back, Dean was looking rather pleased with himself.

“Take me home, Sam! I wish to use my bed to get well rested for classes tomorrow!” Dean said loudly.

“Ah we’re in this headspace…” Sam said holding out a hand to help him up. Dean allowed himself to be pulled to his feet as Lisa slid under his other shoulder.

“You guys are the best, did you know that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, you won’t be saying that tomorrow…” Sam grumbled under his breath as they helped Dean to the Impala. “Do you need a ride?” Sam asked Lisa as he shut the door on his brother who was talking loudly at them through the window.

“Nah,” she said. “I drove my car, but thanks, Sam.” She kissed his cheek. “Whatever he may or may not say tonight… just be open, ok?”

“Ok?” Sam said. The window rolled down and Dean stuck his head out.

“Sam, it’s rude to kiss other people’s girlfriends, especially when they are _sitting within watching distance_!” Dean said. Lisa bent down and kissed Dean on the lips.

“I’ll see you later, Dean,” she said and walked to her car. Sam got in the driver’s side and they drove home in silence except when Dean would sing along with the radio. When they got home, Dean crashed on the couch, watching _The Mummy_ while Sam did the dishes and then went into his room to do more homework. He checked his phone and was surprised to find a text from Gabriel. _Hey, you busy?_ Sam hit the reply button. _Just sitting down to do more homework. What’s up?_ Sam opened his laptop and checked his email. Sam’s phone buzzed. _Finished with my homework early… Wanna come over and watch more TW?_ Sam glanced at his bag. He’d really done enough that he could… _Sure!_ Sam had barely put the phone down when it started vibrating. Gabriel was calling.

“Hey, come outside!” Gabriel said.

“I’ll be right down,” Sam said. He closed his phone, made sure he had his wallet and his keys and went out to the front room. Dean was laying on his back, beer bottle tucked under one arm. After turning off the TV, Sam took the beer and set it on the table. He went outside, and found Gabriel’s car.

“You eat?” He asked. Sam nodded.

“Dean wanted me to come to dinner with him… It was really awkward,” Sam said. “But I’m not entirely convinced Lisa and Dean are dating… and if they are, I don’t know why they wanted me to come on their date as a third wheel…” Sam said as Gabriel drove away from the apartment.

“Kinky,” Gabriel said. Sam just gave him a look. “Mind if I stop at the Moose?” Gabriel asked. Sam shook his head. At Moose Market, Gabriel got another sandwich, some chips, and a couple of doughnuts. Sam stood at the front of the store, check out stand making Jess check his schedule on the store computer. 

“You have tuesday evening off,” she said coming back to the front counter as Gabriel came to the front of the store with his purchases. Gabriel said nothing as Jess rang him up. They got to the car, and Gabriel drove them to his dorm talking about the QSA.

“We’ve had a few straight people show interest,” Gabriel said. “But most of the time, they lose interest or turn out to not be straight at all…” He started laughing a little. “We had this one guy come, he was so cute. And so gay. Tried to tell us all he was an ally. At the Halloween party we found him making out with the VP. He shut up after that…” Gabriel opened his door. Charlie and Dorothy were curled up on the couch watching _The Little Mermaid_. They waved, not bothering to get up.

“Some studying…” Gabriel said, laughing at them. Charlie threw a pillow at them.

“No one cares what you think, Gabriel Novak!” Sam caught it and tossed it back.

“Fool,” Gabriel said. “Don’t give her the ammo!” Charlie got up and started towards Gabriel with the pillow. Gabriel backed behind Sam, using him as a shield.

“Get out of the way, you moose!” Charlie said swiping around Sam.

“He’s more like a sasquatch,” Dorothy said watching them from the couch.

“Save me, Samsquatch!” Gabriel said tugging Sam backwards towards his room while Charlie swiped around Sam. They ended up crashing into the wall, Sam laughing too hard to do much more than lean on Gabriel as a form of protection. Gabriel swiped around Sam, trying to protect himself from getting hit. Eventually Charlie grew annoyed, threw the pillow down, and started tickling Sam.

“Get off of him, moose!” Sam’s knees start to shake as he laughed. He tried to push Charlie off of him, but couldn’t because Gabriel started to tickle him too.

“Gabe! Wh-what are you doing?” Sam asked, gasping for breath, and trying to squirm away, laughing.

“So long as she’s tickling you, she’ll forget about me…” Gabriel said as Sam fell sideways.

“Not your best plan,” Charlie said picking up her pillow and beating Gabriel while Sam lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath, still laughing. Charlie eventually got bored and got up, whapping Sam once on her way.

“What was that for?” Sam asked.

“Because, Moose, you got in the way! And just be happy you didn’t get off worse,” she said getting up. Gabriel leaned on the wall, laughing, tears pouring down his cheeks. Sam lay on his back staring at the ceiling. “What are you two brainiacs going to study anyways?” Charlie asked. Sam stretched, his shirt riding up a little. Gabriel stared at the creamy expanse.

“We’re gonna watch _Teen Wolf_ ,” Sam said, scratching his stomach.

“And you make fun of us for not studying,” Dorothy said. “Talk about mindless drivel.”

“We weren’t the ones who left early claiming to have other work,” Gabriel countered, pulling himself to his feet. “Gonna pee,” Gabriel said getting up and going in his room. Sam pulled himself up and followed Gabriel into his room, waving at the women who were already ignoring them. Sam sat on Gabriel’s bed, pushing one of his pillows behind him and started studying Gabriel’s movies. He had all the Harry Potters, a bunch of Disneys, some other random cartoons, and some random stuff. Gabriel came out and plopped next to him, grabbing his controller. He shoved the chair between them, so Sam could put his feet up, too. Sam put his feet on the back of the chair, and settled in for the next episode. They watched about three before Gabriel’s eyes started getting heavy. He fell asleep halfway through the fourth, head resting lightly on Sam’s shoulder. Sam looked down at Gabriel for a moment, just watching him breathe. His face was relaxed and soft. Sam had never seen him so unguarded and smiled a little as the other man started to snore a little. Sam thought about waking him but decided against it. He turned his attention back to the show. Gabriel woke up when the credits started rolling.

“Oh, gawd,” he said sitting up and up and wiping his mouth. “I drooled on you.” He wiped Sam’s shoulder. Sam laughed a little. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Sam shrugged.

“The show distracted me…” Gabriel shook his head.

“Wake me up next time,” he said getting up and stretching. Sam got up and stretched too. “Can I give you a ride?” Gabriel rubbed his face.

“You’re tired,” Sam said. “I can walk.” Gabriel rubbed his face again.

“Text me when you get home…” He said.

“You’ll be asleep,” Sam argued.

“Just text me when you get home,” Gabriel said walking him out to the front room. Charlie and Dorothy were gone. Sam yawned.

“All right,” he said. “I’ll text you…” Gabriel waved at him and plopped on the couch. Sam walked home quickly. It was late and cold. He wished he’d grabbed his coat before he left. It took him twenty minutes to get home, and he pulled out his phone as he walked in the door. _Made it home. Go to sleep._ He went in his room and pulled off his clothes as he fell into his bed. _Thx. Night. Sleep well._ Sam plugged in his phone, and crashed out.

***

Over the next few weeks Sam found himself extremely busy. The QSA turned out to be a lot of fun, and Sam really liked the people there despite the fact that they called him ‘Moose’. Dorothy joined their small study group. When Sam and Gabriel finished _Teen Wolf_ , Sam convinced him to give _New Girl_ a chance. Gabriel only agreed because he thought Nick was hot and should make out with Schmidt. Dean continued to hang out with Lisa but not sleep with her. Sam gave up trying to understand it, and decided he was happy that he didn’t have to use the earplugs any more.

He also tried to ignore his increasing attraction to Gabriel Novak. Gabriel wasn’t the _first_ guy he’d ever been attracted to, simply the one he’d been attracted to the longest. He knew if he spent less time with him, it would _probably_ die. He thought about maybe asking out Jess from Moose Market, but… She was the wrong blonde he wanted in his bed.

In Chem Lab, they worked well together. Early in their partnership, Sam managed to make what should have been salt water bubble over, giving off toxic fumes. After that, Gabriel poured all new ingredients in while Sam stirred and read off what was needed. Gabriel found himself touching Sam more than was strictly necessary, but he tried to tell himself it was strictly platonic, a necessity really, based on the small space they were working in. He tried to not think about it too much when Sam would lean close, while he added whatever new ingredient, sometimes resting his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Overall, it was very good start to his Sophomore year Sam decided. That is until one morning, Sam got in the shower and was surprised to find a bunch of women’s soaps. Without even bothering to knock, Dean came in the bathroom a few minutes later.

“Hey, we need to talk…” Dean said.

“Your girlfriend moved in,” Sam said sudsing up his hair.

“She’s not my girlfriend, and she won’t be here long,” Dean said. “She just needs a place to say till she can find a place of her own. Her parents kicked her out.”

“Ok…” Sam said. “Can we talk about this later? I’m kind of naked…”

“I just wanted to make sure we were cool…” Dean said.

“Can we talk about this when I’m _not_ naked, Dean?” Sam asked. There was silence. Sam finished taking his shower, dried off, got dressed, and went to find Dean who was sitting on the couch. “It’s fine,” Sam said.

“Lisa moving in?” Dean asked. “I wouldn’t-but-Thanksgiving is coming, and she’s pregnant and-”

“Whoa, pregnant?!”

“Not mine!” Dean said, instantly reading Sam’s face. “It was that fucker, Joe. He dumped her once she told him what was going on…” Sam shook his head.

“She can stay here as long as she needs to,” Sam said, running his hand through his damp hair.

“Awesome,” Dean said as Sam went in his room and checked his phone. One text from Gabriel. _Hey Samsquatch, library at 2?_ Sam hit reply. _Sure. Want anything from the Market?_ He sat down at his desk to sort out what he needed for the day. His phone buzzed. _Surprise me!_ Sam shook his head. He had no idea what Gabriel ever wanted, so he usually picked random things when he got like this. Only once had he gotten something Gabriel didn’t like. Apparently celery was a no go even if it was covered in peanut butter and raisins.

He was barely out the door in time, and booked it all the way to campus. He made it to is Sociological Theory class just in time. The morning went slowly. Sam felt himself nodding off. He was tired. It had been a long couple of weeks, and he was ready for the time off. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out. It was Dean. _On your way home, pick up something for dinner if you aren’t working._ Sam hit reply. _Not working, but not coming home. It’s friday. I have plans._ Sam went back to taking notes when his phone went off again. _What plans? Isn’t your boyfriend leaving today?_ He hit reply. _1\. He is NOT my boyfriend. 2. He leaves sunday._ Sam could almost see the eye roll in the next message. _Whatever…_

“Problem, Mr. Winchester?” Dr. Roman asked. Sam jerked and pocketed his phone.

“N-no, sir,” he said, flushing.

“Good,” he said and continued his lecture. Once out of class, Sam had to rush to English. Dorothy plopped next to him a few minutes later.

“Hey, Moose,” she said, pulling her earbud out. “We still on for the movies tonight?” She asked. They were going to see some alien movie.

“So far as I know,” Sam said opening his binder and flipping to the end of his notes and writing down the date. Dorothy bounced in her seat a little. She started to say something, but then the teacher walked in. Class was starting and by the time class was over, Sam left before she was completely packed up, rushing to the Market to get lunch for him and Gabriel. He grabbed a bag of chips, some chocolate, some dried mangos, a thing of hot tomato soup, a thing of chicken noodle, and a couple sandwiches. He made it to the library a little early, and sat in the front lobby waiting. Dean came rushing through a few minutes later, stopping only to steal the bag of chips from Sam. Gabriel came in a few minutes after Dean had gone. He sat next to Sam on the bench.

“Hey, Moose, what did you get me?” Gabriel asked.

“Bacon, tomato, avocado,” Sam said handing him the sandwich. “Either tomato or chicken noodle soup, some chocolate, and some dried mangos. I had chips, but some douche stole them.” Gabriel shook his head as he took the chicken noodle.

“I am so not looking forward to next week,” Gabriel said. “Did you ever find out if your dad is coming?” Sam shook his head.

“I don’t think he will…” Sam said, nibbling on some mango. “I don’t think Kate is ready to meet us, but he’s trying to pressure us to come there for Christmas.” Sam shook his head. “When Dean and I were kids, he never wanted to do Christmas,” he said. “I don’t get this…” Gabriel patted his knee.

“Seeing as you are a grown man, you don’t have to listen to him…”

“Says the man complaining about going home for Thanksgiving…”

“First of all, my mother happens to be an excellent cook,” Gabriel said. “And second of all, they are helping me through school. I kind of don’t have a choice.” Sam shook his head.

“Excuses, excuses…” Sam said. They finished eating and went to their usual table to cram in a little more work before they met Dorothy and Charlie at the theater.

At the theater, Charlie insisted on getting a large popcorn for herself, declaring that she wouldn’t share. Gabriel got a bunch of candy from that grab and mix section, making sure to get all of his and Sam’s favorites. They entered the theater, and followed Charlie and Dorothy to a middle row. The theater was packed; they ended up having to separate from Sam and Gabriel. After a few minutes, they found two seats together, and sat down.

“I love the previews but hate commercials,” Gabriel said while turning off his phone. Sam nodded, doing the same. “Candy?” Gabriel asked holding out the bag. Sam glanced at the bag and pulled out a jawbreaker.

“I didn’t know you liked jawbreakers…” he said popping it in his mouth. Gabriel shrugged. He really didn’t but he knew Sam did, and he didn’t know how to say that without sounding weird. He pulled out a sour gummy worm for himself. They fell silent as the previews started. The movie started slow, but got intense halfway through. At one point, Gabriel jumped, grabbing tightly to Sam’s sleeve. He didn’t let go for a few seconds, but when he did he blushed and was glad he was in a dark theater.

“Sorry,” he whispered at Sam, who just shook his head. Gabriel tried to keep his hands to himself after that; he did everything short of sitting on his hands to keep from clutching at Sam. When the movie was finally over, Gabriel just sat there letting people file out around him.

“You ok?” Sam asked as Dorothy and Charlie came down to them. Gabriel rubbed his face and nodded a little. He looked up at Charlie.

“I see you enjoyed the movie,” he said with a grin.

“Perv,” Charlie said slapping at him.

“Hey, I’m not the one with the hickey.” Charlie’s hand went to her throat as she blushed.

“Fair enough,” she said. Gabriel and and Sam got up, following the women out to the parking lot. They went and grabbed a pizza and went back to the dorms.

“I need a unicorn chaser,” Gabriel declared as they sat around the coffee table eating the pizza. “Who’s up for something Disney?” He asked getting up. Charlie threw the pillow at him.

“Did dat scawy movie scawe duh wittle baby?” Charlie asked in baby talk. Gabriel turned and started tickling her.

“You forget Charlie Bradbury, that I know where _your_ ticklish spots are.”

“Please, no!” She yelped. “Help me, baby! Moose!” Gabriel was merciless in his tickling. “No, gawd, please!” She said. “I’m going to wet myself…” she said gasping and giggling.

“Serve you right,” Gabriel said and she squirmed out of his arms. Gabriel disappeared into his room and came back with _Sleeping Beauty, Up, Beauty and the Beast_ , and _Enchanted_. Charlie selected _Enchanted_ and put it in the DVD player. She and Dorothy took over the couch, leaving the boys to lean against it on the floor. They got about halfway through the movie before Dorothy got bored and poked Gabriel.

“Pass the poke but not to me,” she said. Gabriel poked Sam and said the same. Sam looked up over his shoulder and Charlie flew off of Dorothy over the back of the couch.

“Samuel Winchester! Don’t you even-” She crashed into Gabriel who neither of them saw get up. “Unfair!” She screamed, laughing as Gabriel grabbed her, tickling her. Sam poked her.

“Pass the poke but not to me!” He said and yelped as Dorothy came up behind him, poking his side. “Hey now, you don’t have the poke!”

“Pass the poke but not to me!” Gabriel said taking a break from tickling Charlie. Sam got this almost predatory look on his face that went straight to Gabriel’s dick. He pulled himself off of Charlie as Sam came at him, tickling him until he thought he was going to piss himself. Sam sat up, laughing as he turned and poked Dorothy. He could barely get the words out, but did just as Gabriel tackled him, pinning him down and tickling him. Sam thought he was going to die laughing as Gabriel tickled him, flushing from not being able to breathe, as well as the fact that he could feel Gabriel’s hard-on on his thigh and knowing Gabriel was well aware of his.

“You two are boring,” Charlie said sitting on them. “I’ll get up when you can behave…” She rocked a little on Gabriel. The friction was too much for them.

“Fuck, get up!” Sam said still laughing. She fell as Gabriel slithered out from under her. They lay there laughing for a few minutes, too tired to get up. When they did get up, the went and sat in front of the TV. Charlie and Dorothy took the couch, and Sam and Gabriel sat closer than they had before. Sam’s hand sat a little less than midway between them. Gabriel stretched, yawned, and put his down, trying to pretend he didn’t mean to land on Sam’s but lingered. Sam curled his fingers around Gabriel’s, trying to not think too much as Gabriel adjusted his hand and squeezed. Some time during the movie, Dorothy and Charlie had fallen asleep.

“Want a ride home?” Gabriel asked when the credits started rolling, still holding Sam’s hand. Sam nodded. They got up, got their coats and wandered down to Gabriel’s car. It was so cold. They drove in silence. It made Sam itch. He wanted to throw himself across the car and kiss Gabriel but decided that was a bad idea as he was driving. Instead, he picked nervously at a hole in his jeans. They sat in front of Sam’s apartment for several minutes before he realized they were there. “Penny for your thoughts?” Gabriel asked, holding out a shiny penny. Sam smiled at it and leaned over to take it. He was so focused on Gabriel’s hand he didn’t see the kiss coming, but it didn’t matter. He groaned a little, kissing back. Gabriel opened his mouth and Sam slid his tongue in, tasting. Gabriel tasted like candy and pizza. There was a knock on the window and both of them jumped. It was Dean.

“Could you and your not-boyfriend move your car so I can get in?” Dean asked as Sam turned crimson.

“Yeah, sure-” Gabriel said putting the car in drive shakily.

“Thanks,” Dean said stepping back. They drove forward a few more feet and Sam looked like he wanted to melt into the seat.

“Well then,” Gabriel said laughing a little. “That was embarrassing.”

“Yeah…” Sam said picking at the hole in his jeans.

“Wanna do lunch tomorrow?” Gabriel asked taking Sam’s hand in his. Sam looked up and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah I would really like that…” He said leaning up and kissing Gabriel. “I should go…” Gabriel nodded.

“See you tomorrow, Samsquatch.” Sam nodded, got out of the car and walked to his apartment, his legs shaking a little. Dean was waiting for him on the couch.

“How goes?” Dean asked. “Too embarrassed to bring your not-boyfriend in?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Sam said locking the door.

“Dude was trying to eat your tonsils…” Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

“He was giving me a ride home…” Sam went in the kitchen to get a beer. He was so not ready for this.

“How long have you been seeing each other?” Dean asked, standing in kitchen door frame.

“We-we haven’t… that was-”

“That was your first kiss? And I got to witness it? Oh gawd, remind me to buy bleach.” Sam just looked at him. “For my brain. That is one image I don’t want…” Sam laughed a little. “Well so long as you don’t join Queers-R-Us-”

“Queer-Straight-Alliance…” Sam said, flushing and sucking down more beer.

Dean shook his head. “I should have known…” He clapped Sam on the back. “He leaves sunday?” Sam nodded. “Invite him to dinner tomorrow night…”

“But you’ve-”

“We’re having spaghetti,” Dean said leaving the kitchen. Sam gulped the rest of the beer and went to his room, ignoring Dean who was watching something on the couch. He stretched out on his back, pulling out his phone. _My brother wants you to come for dinner tomorrow…_ Sam texted Gabriel. His phone buzzed moments later. It was a text from Charlie. _Wanna catch the 7:30 of Sharknado?_ Then his phone was ringing. It was Gabriel.

“But your brother’s met me!” Gabriel said. “He’s going to break my legs, isn’t he?” Sam laughed.

“He was actually very calm,” Sam said. “And Charlie just invited me-so we-to Sharknado tomorrow night. We can have dinner, then escape.”

“I have zero interest in watching that movie…”

“I never said we’d watch it,” Sam said.

“But-I-oh. Oh!” Sam laughed as he imagined Gabriel blushing. “Ok. What time should I be there?”

“Lemme find out,” Sam said getting up. “Dean, when tomorrow?”

“Six,” he said. “Does he like beer?”

“Do you like something other than Heisler?” Sam asked Gabriel.

“I don’t really like beer…”

“Heisler is fine,” Sam said going back in his room, closing the door. “Dean doesn’t need to know that about you… I really don’t care but…”

“I’ll drink one to be polite,” Gabriel said.

“Good.”

“Your brother knows that we like JUST kissed, right?”

“Yep, he doesn’t really care…” Sam said scratching his stomach. “We still on for lunch tomorrow?”

“You betcha, Samsquatch. We could get some tacos, maybe get some margaritas…” Gabriel said.

“You would like the fruity drinks,” Sam teased.

“I’ll be by to pick you up at twelve,” Gabriel said. “Good night.”

“Sleep well, Gabe.” They clicked off.

***

The next morning, Sam got up, showered, and puttered about the house. He wasn’t opening since he was picking up hours later in the week, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Lisa made eggs, toast, and bacon for everyone while Dean showered. Sam ate and channel surfed for a while. Dean eventually came out, ate, and started giving Sam shit over everything from what he was wearing to his hair. At eleven-thirty, Sam gave up and went outside to wait for Gabriel. It was freezing, but he didn’t care. Gabriel finally got there, and Sam slipped into his car, turning the heat up.

“How long were you out there?” Gabriel asked.

“I couldn’t take it,” he admitted. “Dean just kept giving me shit about everything…”

“You could have told me to come sooner…” Gabriel said. Sam shrugged.

“It was no big deal,” he said. Gabriel looked like he was thinking about saying something, but decided against it.

“Tacos!” Gabriel said, and they drove off. They went to a mexican restaurant and ordered about twelve tacos, two servings of rice and beans, and ate about two bowls of chips and salsa between them. Gabriel did order a peach margarita which Sam sipped at when the waitress wasn’t looking. After lunch they went back to Gabriel’s room and sat on his bed holding hands while they rewatched Teen Wolf. Charlie and Dorothy eventually came in and squeezed between them on the bed. Dorothy took over the PS3 and started playing Portal 2. Sam watched until he felt like puking and put his head on Charlie’s shoulder, eyes closed. Charlie took his hand and squeezed. In his pocket his phone went off. He pulled it out. It was from Gabriel. _I forgot to mention that Dorothy has been doing this a lot lately on Saturdays…_ Sam hit reply. _It’s no big. This game is just making me feel sick._ A few seconds later Gabriel passed the poke to Dorothy, who passed it to Sam who passed it Charlie, who passed it back to Gabriel and then she began to ruthlessly tickle her girlfriend.

“Charlie you’re making me lose!” She yelped as the character on the screen ran for the wall and kept running at the wall, and kept running at the wall. Gabriel looked amused as he was crushed to the headboard. He took the controller and flipped onto Netflix and put _Mulan_ on. As soon as Charlie and Dorothy saw the opening credits, they sat still. It was one of their favorite movies. They knew every line and sang every song, but Sam didn’t care. Anything was better than watching someone play a video game. Around five thirty, they got up to go to dinner.

“Why are you going with him?” Dorothy asked, not wanting to be taken from the PS3. “Stay and get pizza with us…” Gabriel looked towards Sam and then back at Dorothy.

“I eat pizza with you all the time. How often do I get invited for a home cooked meal?” Dorothy rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Be fancy. Eat at a kitchen table with real silverware, Mr. Fancypants! Charlie and I will just have to make out.”

“Tragedy for you,” Gabriel said as he locked his room. Sam didn’t say much, feeling too anxious for what was about to come. They got in the car and drove to Sam’s. Gabriel parked and followed Sam. When they got to the apartment, Sam was stunned. It was immaculate, and dinner smelled amazing. His mouth immediately began to water.

“You made baked spaghetti?” Sam asked as Dean came around the corner.

“It’s your favorite, isn’t it?” He held out two open beers.

“Thanks,” Gabriel and Sam said.

“You know it’s my favorite,” Sam said sipping his beer.

“Dinner is almost ready, Sammy,” Dean said. “Lisa should be back any minute with some wine.” Gabriel perked up at that. Sam took Gabriel’s beer and drank half of it.

“Whoa, easy tiger…” Gabriel said taking the bottle back, but Sam just shook his head.

“I’ve been drinking beer since I was thirteen,” he said.

“I don’t think that’s something you should be proud of,” Dean said coming around the corner and sitting on the recliner. Gabriel and Sam sat on the couch.

“Oh like you weren’t the one who introduced me to it…” Sam said.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Dean said as the front door opened and Lisa came in with a couple of bottles of wine in a reusable grocery sack. She grinned widely at Gabriel, who got up leaving his beer with Sam and they hugged.

“How have you been?” She asked.

“Good!” Gabriel said. “They miss you at the QSA. Dorothy and Charlie finally got their shit together and are dating.”

“No way!” She said leading him into the kitchen. Sam glanced at Dean, eyebrow raised. Dean was flushing and staring at the ceiling.

“Does your girlfriend know you call it Queers-R-”

“Not my girlfriend!” Dean said as she and Gabriel came back out. Gabriel had a glass of wine, and sat next to Sam, sitting close to him to give room for Lisa.

“And then he said that I was a disappointment, and would never make anything of myself. It was horrible…” She said. Gabriel took her hand and squeezed.

“I’m sorry about your dad,” he said. “I always thought he was better than that…”

“I did too,” Lisa said taking a drink of her Sprite. “If it wasn’t for Sam and Dean, I don’t know where I would be right now…” Dean flushed a little.

“It was no big…”

“Says the man sleeping on a couch…”

“Better than a lot of beds we’ve had,” Sam said. “At least we _know_ this one isn’t riddled with bugs and covered in fuck only knows what…”

“Oh it wasn’t that bad, Sammy…” Dean said. “There were only-”

“So Gabe! Tell me about the students you are tutoring this semester!” Lisa broke in. “Anyone with potential?” Dean glared a little at Sam, but just took another pull of his beer as Gabriel put his hand on Sam’s knee, squeezing a little. Gabriel and Lisa talked for the next ten minutes. Sam finished Gabriel’s beer and started his own, peeling at the label. A timer went off in the kitchen, and Dean went to check on the food.

“It’s ready,” he called from the kitchen table. They all got up and went to join him. After they were all served with the spaghetti, and salad, Dean turned his attention to Gabriel.

“So, Gabriel, what’s your major?”

“Religious studies,” he said scooping some pasta onto his fork. Dean nearly spat out his beer. Lisa and Sam tried to stifle their laughter.

“Oh, that’s… uh…”

“I come from a very religious, very wealthy family,” Gabriel said. “My brothers and I were sent to private Christian schools. Everyone thinks that religious studies is this super conservative thing, my parents included I think, but it’s really not. I get to talk about all sorts of people and their beliefs throughout history.”

“Yeah… I’m an engineering major. People…” He shook his head. “Engineering is so much better…” He took a bite of his pasta. Gabriel shrugged. They all fell silent for a few minutes, eating.

“This is really good,” Gabriel said, and sipped the wine.

“Thank you,” Dean said. “Something I’ve been making since… I don’t remember when I first made baked spaghetti…” He sat there thinking for a few minutes, and took another bite.

“Didn’t Bobby teach you how to make this?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I think he did,” Dean said taking a sip of his beer. “Maybe we _should_ go home for Christmas, _just_ to see Bobby…”

“Bobby is our dad’s best friend,” Sam explained. “He helped him get sober finally…” Gabriel and Lisa exchanged glances as the brothers stared down at their plates.

“Hey, remember that time when Bobby tried to make me pie?” Dean said suddenly. Sam smiled.

“Man that thing tasted… and so burnt…” He shook his head laughing.

“One time when our dad split for some where, I don’t even remember where, and I was so pissed ‘cause it was my birthday,” Dean said. “Bobby tried to cheer me up by making pie… But… Bobby’s wife died years ago, and he’s been pretty much secluded since then. I don’t think he’d ever baked in his life…” He chuckled into his beer. “Fortunately, I did not inherit his horrible baking skills.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t make pie tonight,” Sam said.

“Who said I didn’t?” Dean asked, laughing. “Peach pie is cooling in the kitchen as we speak, little brother.” Peach was Sam’s favorite. Sam glanced at Dean as this brother kept eating, trying to figure out his angle. Dean usually only made his favorite things when he’d fucked up. The rest of dinner they ate mostly in silence. Sam helped clear the plates, leaving Lisa and Gabriel at the table.

“What did you do?” Sam asked when they were out of earshot.

“Nothing!” Dean said. “I just wanted to make a nice dinner…”

“You did something,” Sam said. “Or you’re _going_ to do something…” Dean just shook his head.

“I wanted to make Gabe a nice meal…” He said.

“No, you wanted to make _me_ a nice meal…” Sam said. “You made _my_ favorite dishes… Spill.”

“Nothing to spill,” Dean said pulling out a knife and cutting the pie. Sam sighed as Dean handed him the cut pie and grabbed plates and clean forks. They went back to the table where Gabriel and Lisa were talking about the QSA. Sam just shook his head and added in when he could, letting the two control the conversation. When they finally came to a lull, Dean cleared his throat and said, “So, Gabriel… Any brothers or sisters?”

“Four brothers, one sister,” he said. “I’m the youngest of the boys, and my sister is seventeen.”

“What do your brothers do?” Dean asked. “Are you close?”

“Three of my brothers are out of school. One is some corporate CFO, and the other two are surgeons. The brother just older than me, Castiel, is a grad student here. He’s working on his doctorate in philosophy,” Gabriel said, finishing his last bite of pie. “None of us are really close. I mostly only see Cassie when we go home for the holidays.”

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“Dean!” Lisa said in _that’s-none-of-your-business_ voice.

Gabriel shrugged. “We just never were a close family… Doesn’t help that the three youngest are queer. That leads to a lot of awkward dinner conversations.”

“Oh…” Dean said. “Is it just your brothers who aren’t supportive or….?”

“I think my mom is finally warming up to the idea of me being bisexual, because it means that I might bring home a woman, but Cassie…” Gabriel shook his head. “When we go home tomorrow, it will be the first time they’ve been in the same town in about two years. Should be fun…”

“I don’t understand why your parents are so…” Lisa started and stopped. She gathered up all the plates and carried them into the kitchen. Dean got up and followed her. Sam’s phone went off. It was Charlie. _Are you guys coming…?_ It was 7:20. They would never make it. Sam hit reply. _Not going to make it. Dinner ran over. Have you bought your tickets?_ Charlie replied almost instantly. _No….but there are no more showings of Sharknado. :(_ Sam showed Gabriel the conversation.

“Tell her to go back to the dorms and we’ll watch it on Netflix,” Gabriel said. Sam did that as Lisa and Dean came back out.

“We have to get going,” Sam said getting up. “We missed our movie, and our friends are now super annoyed at us…” Gabriel was right on his heels.

“Thanks for dinner,” Gabriel said, and they left without waiting for a reply. Outside it was freezing but they walked slowly to the car, bumping into each other on occasion and smiling. When they got in the car, Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“So that was my brother when he’s trying to impress people,” Sam said. Gabriel smiled a little as he turned on the car. Sam chewed on his lip.

“I like your brother,” Gabriel said. Sam chuckled a little.

“Sorry about the awkward family talk,” Sam said, biting his lip.

“Eh, don’t worry about it, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said patting his knee. “We’ve all got our issues.” Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They were silent as they pulled into the school parking lot. Gabriel unbuckled his seatbelt, but Sam didn’t move. He was staring at the dashboard, past the dashboard.

“Our mom died when I was six months old in a fire. Dean saved me… Like he literally carried me out of the house,” Sam said slowly, thumb fiddling with a hole in his jeans. “Our dad, he-he-everyone tells me he wasn’t the same after that, but I was just a baby, so I don’t really know. We moved around a lot. He drank a lot. It was hard. Dean took care of me; kept me clean, kept me fed. Tried to keep me happy, but I was a spoiled brat. When he left for Stanford, it was a wake up call for everything he’s ever done for me. I-I kind of resented him at first, but then he just sounded so happy… When I graduated, and my dad kicked me out the next day, Dean was there as soon as he could, like he always is. But Dean is also way more forgiving… Towards our dad. I think it’s ‘cause-” Sam stopped talking, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “I think it’s because he can remember from before…” There was silence in the car. Gabriel sat next to him, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, he just took Sam’s hand and squeezed. Sam squeezed back, trying to smile but not quite making it. “He’s got a new family now. Adam-my half brother-he’s twelve. He’s pretty cool. And my dad’s new wife, Kate… I-I think she’ll warm up to us Winchester brother’s eventually…” Sam took a shaky breath, and let it out slowly. “Dean’s a good guy.”

“Sounds like it…” Gabriel said after a moment. He leaned over and undid Sam’s seatbelt. “I’m sorry about your parents, Sam,” he said softly, kissing his cheek. Sam nodded and sighed a little.

“Better get up there before they come looking for us…” Sam said. They walked up to Gabriel’s dorm and found Dorothy and Charlie making out on the couch.

“My eyes!” Gabriel said, covering his face with his hand. Dorothy flipped him off as she pulled away from Charlie.

“You guys were taking too long, and you locked your door,” Charlie said.

“And for my bed’s sake, I’m glad I did,” Gabriel said unlocking his door. Charlie went into her room and came back with her desk chair. Dorothy sat on the bed, legs dangling down by Charlie. She patted the bed next to her, looking at Sam.

“Come on, straighty,” she said. “Let’s let the shorties sit in front.” Sam sat next to her.

“Taller than you,” Gabriel said sitting in his desk chair in front of Sam. He turned on the PS3 and went to Netflix. He found _Sharknado_ and hit play. He set the controller on his desk and put his feet up, pulling one of Sam’s long legs around his shoulder.

The movie was terrible. Charlie kept talking about how the poor sharks were just scared and confused and in pain, Dorothy kept talking about how Nova was the only one worth saving, and Sam didn’t really care. It was bad CGI, bad plot, bad everything. All he could really concentrate on was the fact that Gabriel hadn’t let go of his calf, and was in fact leaning into it, running his thumb over the denim. Finally Charlie picked up the controller and stopped the movie.

“Let’s watch something else,” she said getting up and squeezing in between Sam and Dorothy. Gabriel got up and fiddled with the light over his desk. Everyone groaned and blinked.

“DVD or Netflix?” He asked.

“Let’s watch _Beauty and the Beast_ ,” Charlie said exiting out of Netflix. Gabriel put the movie in, turned out the light, and squeezed in on his bed between his headboard and Sam. Charlie put the movie on, and then paused it. “I’m cold,” she said rushing to her room. She came back with a large quilt which she proceeded to throw over all of them, winking at Sam as she curled in between him and Dorothy. She hit play and David Ogden Stiers had barely started to talk when Gabriel pulled Sam’s hand under the blankets to hold hands. Charlie sang all the songs under her breath, while Dorothy snuggled into her, trying to not fall asleep, but she was snoring before Cogsworth and Lumiere sang “Be Our Guest”. “It’s the blanket,” Charlie said. “She always falls asleep under it… Baby, wake up…” Charlie got Dorothy up, and took her and the blanket out of the room leaving Gabriel and Sam alone. Gabriel climbed over Sam, shoving him closer to the headboard and put his head in Sam’s lap, facing the movie.

“What time are you leaving in the morning?” Sam asked, attempting to resist the urge to play with Gabriel’s hair but also being unsure of what to do with his hand. Finally he just awkwardly placed it on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Early,” Gabriel said, looking back over his shoulder. “He likes to get places early… This ok, by the way?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Sam said, smiling a little. He raked his hand through Gabriel’s hair, brushing his hand around his ear. Gabriel sighed and took Sam’s hand in his.

“Good way to put me to sleep,” he said, squeezing it a little.

“Wouldn’t be the first time you fell asleep on me,” Sam said rubbing his thumb along Gabriel’s. Gabriel snorted.

“See if I invite you over again,” he said. He could feel sleep beckoning to him despite the fact that it was early. Sam laughed. They fell silent watching the movie. By the time Gaston was storming the castle, Gabriel was asleep, and Sam was having trouble keeping his eyes open. When the movie ended, he shook Gabriel, who woke with a start. He stretched and yawned. “Sorry Samsquatch,” Gabriel said getting more comfortable on Sam’s leg.

“I need to go home,” Sam said trying to shake Gabriel off. Gabriel only clung harder to his leg.

“You should stay,” Gabriel said. “I have some extra basketball shorts, and I promise to keep my hands to myself.” Sam groaned a little. “I’ll give you a ride home in the morning.” Sam blinked heavily. He really didn’t want to walk home. It was probably cold, and he was tired and warm.

“Where are the basketball shorts?” Sam asked. Gabriel jumped out of the bed and opened up a drawer. He threw a pair at Sam who took them in the bathroom to change. He texted Dean to let him know he wouldn’t be home and then went back to Gabriel who was just pulling on a pair of sweatpants, and was shirtless. “Oh,” Sam said turning to look away. He could feel Gabriel smirking as he pulled on a shirt and Sam’s phone went off. _You get that d._ Sam blushed harder, rolled his eyes, and put his phone on Gabriel’s desk. Gabriel set the PS3 to play music as Sam slid in the bed. Getting in after him, Gabriel pulled the blankets up around them, yawning. They were facing each other, and started giggling.

“I like to sleep up against the wall,” Gabriel said.

“Of course you do…” Sam said, laughing. He lifted himself up and Gabriel scooted under him. They giggled some more when Sam lost his balance and fell on Gabriel.

“Shhh….” Gabriel said through his own giggles. “Charlie and Dorothy will hear you…” Sam giggled into Gabriel’s shoulder, trying to roll over enough to let Gabriel get to his desired side of the bed without falling off. He ended up kicking the wall, cursing and still laughing. Some one on the other side pounded back, causing Gabriel to shoosh him again. “Is your foot ok?” Gabriel whispered, trying to look at it, and causing Sam to fall out of the bed. He landed with a louder thud and a yelp. They both lay giggling when Charlie came in, bleary eyed and angry.

“What is going-” Her brain registered what was going on, and she started giggling. “I knew it! Dorothy!” She yelled. “Dorothy, wake up! You owe me twenty bucks!” She came back in a minute later holding Dorothy’s hand. “I told you!” She said as Sam got up and sat on the end of Gabriel’s bed looking sheepish.

“Well… I…” Dorothy shook her head. “Why do we turn so many?” She asked shaking her girlfriend. “I’m a bad QSA president. We should just be the QA--the Queer Alliance. Our slogan should be ‘Straight today! Queer tomorrow!’”

“I know, baby, I know…” Charlie said patting her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“This is why everyone is gay until proven otherwise…” Dorothy said.

“Bi,” Sam corrected.

“Oh, how they grow up…” Dorothy said. Gabriel threw a crumpled receipt at her.

“I have to get up early,” he complained.

“Hey!” Charlie said. “You were the ones playing Mattress Olympics!”

Gabriel started laughing. “No! We were just trying to get to the right sides of the bed! Honest!”

“Whatever,” Dorothy said laughing and turning. “Come on, let’s leave them alone...” The women left, giggling and poking each other. Sam got up and closed the door. He curled up on the bed in the space behind Gabriel, wrapping his arms around the other man.

“And next, my dad will some how magically find out…” Sam said shaking his head and shoving his face between Gabriel’s neck and the pillow.

“Hey that tickles,” Gabriel said giggling and kicking the wall. There was a resounding knock.

“Stop with the giggling!” Dorothy called through the wall.

“It’s ok, Sammy,” Gabriel said twisting around so he could face Sam.

“I just wish it wasn’t such a big deal to everyone that we like each other… Er… I guess that was a little presumptuous. I don’t get why it’s such a big deal that I like you…” Gabriel chuckled a little and kissed Sam on the mouth.

“No worries, Samsquatch. I like you, too,” he said snuggling closer into Sam’s arms. They were asleep in minutes.

Sam woke up to an unfamiliar alarm clock ringing in his ear. He grunted as Gabriel tried to roll over him to turn it off. “Shower,” Gabriel mumbled, sliding around Sam. “You sleep…” Sam closed his eyes, and when he opened them Gabriel was back, fully clothed with wet hair. “I need you to get up, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said. “Taking my sheets home to wash.” Sam got up with a grunt, sitting on Charlie’s abandoned desk chair. “Sleep ok?” Gabriel asked shoving things in bags and baskets. Sam nodded sleepily.

“Time is it?”

“Almost five…” Gabriel said. “My brother should be here at five fifteen. You can stay here and have the women take you home later, or Cassie and I can drop you off on our way…” Sam yawned and shrugged.

“Don’t care…” He said putting his head down on Gabriel’s desk, eyes fluttering shut. Gabriel worked around him. Eventually his phone rang, and Sam sat up.

“I’ll come let you in…” Gabriel said. He left and came back a minute later with the waiter from the pizza place.

“I know you…” Sam said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “You’re-”

“The waiter from the pizza place. Please, do not take after my brother. Call me Cas,” the man said holding out his hand. Sam shook it sleepily.

“Are you coming or staying?” Gabriel asked. Sam groaned, grabbed his phone, and got up.

“Can I carry anything?” He asked. Gabriel handed him an overflowing laundry basket. They walked down to Cas’s car and put everything in. Sam curled up in the backseat, dozing until they got to his apartment. Gabriel stepped out of the car, kissed Sam goodbye, and hugged him tight.

“I’ll text when I can,” he said. Sam nodded and went in. He fell face first on the couch, and didn’t wake up again till his phone went off in his pocket. It was a text from Charlie. _Wanna hang out today?_ Sam shot back, _And do what?_ He got up and peed, realized belatedly that he was still wearing Gabriel’s basketball shorts. He texted Gabriel, _Did you take my pants with you or leave them in your room?_ Dean emerged from his room some time later, grumbling about wanting breakfast. Sam got up and started to make french toast. His phone went off. It was Gabriel. _I left them on the back of the couch… I meant to grab them for you on our way out but…_ Sam responded with, _Oh thank fuck! My wallet was in there!_ Sam flipped a piece of toast. Sam’s phone rang. It was Charlie.

“Why are your pants in the living room? I thought you guys went to bed.”

“We didn’t…” Sam said. “I left my pants there… he meant to grab them on our way out. Keep them safe. My wallet is in my pocket.”

“Ooo, money,” Charlie said.

“Eh!” Sam said. He stacked the last piece of toast on a plate. “What did you have planned? For today?”

“I don’t know,” Charlie said. “I thought you could come over, and watch gross, sappy movies with us.” Dean stole four pieces of the toast and sat down at the kitchen table as Lisa came in the front door.

“What time?” Sam asked putting some toast on a plate and handing it to Lisa.

“Around one? We were going to order pizza…”

“Sure, sounds great…” Sam said. “Bye,” he hung up.

“Was that your ‘hunny’?” Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You seeing someone?” Lisa asked sitting at the table, smiling and pouring copious amounts of syrup on her plate.

“Yeah… Maybe? I don’t know. It’s too soon to tell. But we like each other…”

“Aww, and what’s their name?” Sam smiled at her for not assuming a gender.

“Gabe…” Lisa giggled and started choking on her French toast. Dean looked at her, debating on slapping her back, but she continued laughing.

“You’re joking, right? Please say you’re joking?” Sam shook his head, confused.

“Why would I joke about that?” He asked. Lisa just shook her head and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

“It’s just too good,” she said.

“What’s too good?” Sam asked. Lisa just shook her, head leaning back and laughing. Dean was glaring at her. Sam shrugged and started eating his own breakfast and then went to shower. When he got out, Dean and Lisa were curled up on the couch, spooning. Dean was rubbing Lisa’s belly, and talking quietly to her. Sam slipped in his room and checked his phone. He had a text message from Gabriel. _I’m bored… Talk to me…_

 _Lisa now knows…Next, the president!_ He pulled on some clean jeans, and a T-shirt. He stretched out on his bed as his phone went off again.

 _Does it really bother you that much?_ Gabriel asked.

 _No…_ He hit enter and then immediately typed: _Lisa nearly choked on her French toast when Dean teased me about having somebody._

 _Weird. I always thought she liked me…_ They texted most of the day about everything and nothing. Sam admitted to loving Barney Rubble more than Fred Flintstone as a kid, and Gabriel talked about watching all of the _Star Trek: The Original Series_ late at night with his dad. Gabriel admitted that his first crush was Ducky from _Pretty in Pink_ and Sam told him about the first time he kissed a girl. It was a good day. By the time Sam rolled into bed, he was exhausted, but texted Gabriel for another hour.

***

The week went by both slowly and quickly. Sam worked at Moose Market, did homework, hung out with Charlie, Dorothy, Dean, and Lisa, and between all that, he texted Gabriel. Thanksgiving came and went. Charlie and Dorothy ended up coming over, and Dean loved them. When Sam got him to admit calling the QSA Queers’R’Us, Dorothy instantly fell in love with it and suggested they changed the name immediately, and would have if Charlie hadn’t reminded her that they would have to put it to the club first.

“Bah!” Dorothy said snuggling close to her girlfriend on the couch. “You never let me have any fun any more…” Sam just laughed and got another beer out of the fridge. His phone buzzed. _Wish I was there getting drunk with you. My mom won’t let me so much have a glass of wine. And Cassie is being insufferable._

Sam hit reply. _You’ll be back on Saturday… Dorothy and Charlie are already talking about wanting to go out…_ Sam sat on the couch at their feet so he could tickle them if they got too handsy. His phone buzzed again.

_Can’t wait…_

Gabriel and his brother finally arrived at Gabriel’s dorm at three in the afternoon. It took all of Gabriel’s self control to not run across the room, launch himself across the couch and land in Sam’s arms where he would hunker down for the epic make outs. They did hug for an extended period of time, and Gabriel was proud of himself for not even so much as pinching Sam’s butt. Although he wanted to. A lot.

Gabriel threw his bags in his room, made his bed, and turned to go back to the living room to find out what the plan was because he was starving, but he ran right into Sam. It was no secret that Sam was freakishly tall. There was a reason they called him Samsquatch, but knowing that didn’t stop Gabriel’s heart from skipping a beat as Sam walked into his space, leaned down, and pulled Gabriel up for a rough and sloppy kiss. Gabriel clung to him, wanting nothing more than to climb him like the tree he was, but he knew that eventually Charlie and Dorothy would come looking for them. When they finally pulled apart, they were both gasping. Gabriel leaned a little into Sam’s chest.

“I take it you missed me too?” Sam said nothing as he took Gabriel’s hand and lead him back into the living room where Charlie and Dorothy were arguing about where to go for dinner. They ended up at a Mexican place with greasy tacos that were delicious. After that, the women insisted they go bowling because the lanes were half off that night and most of the students were out of town still. As it turned out Charlie, Dorothy, and Gabriel were excellent bowlers. Sam got gutter ball, after gutter ball, after gutter until Gabriel finally took pity on him and started showing him what he was doing wrong. By their third game, Sam was at least knocking some pins over. They left after that game though because the place was really filling up, and getting too loud. They went back to their room and watched stuff on Netflix until Charlie and Dorothy got bored of bugging the boys.

“We’re gonna go rearrange Charlie’s furniture…” Dorothy said with a wink. When loud music started blasting from Charlie’s room, Sam wasn’t sure if they were moving furniture or _moving furniture_ , but decided he didn’t care when he looked at Gabriel who was now taking over most of the bed. Sam crawled on top of him and kissed him gently. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“How-” Gabriel started and stopped. “I think communication is really important. Knowing each other’s boundaries is important. Before we go any further, is there anything you don’t want?”

“No hickeys above the neckline,” Sam said.

“Same,” Gabriel said. “I also don’t like hair pulling. Biting ok?”

“Hands off the hair, got it. Biting is fine…” Sam said.

“Last question and then we can go back to tonsil hockey…” Gabriel brushed some of Sam’s long hair behind his ear. “How… How far…”

“My pants stay buttoned and on,” Sam said, “but anything goes beyond that.” Gabriel nodded as he pulled Sam back down for a long, slow kiss. Sam pulled Gabriel’s shirt off first. His big hands traced gently over Gabriel’s rib cage, tweaking his nipples a little. Gabriel was thankful for his thick jeans that would hide the already damp spot growing his pants as Sam bit and licked at Gabriel’s nipples and chest, occasionally scraping his teeth along his ribs and collarbone while Gabriel squirmed under him. Gabriel groaned as Sam thrust his hips against his.

“Fuck…” Gabriel said. He pulled Sam close and kissed him. “Do that again…” Sam smiled and thrust again. They both groaned. Gabriel pulled off Sam’s shirt, both of them giggling when it got tangled on Sam’s arms. They made out until Sam’s lips were raw. He thrust and thrust against Gabriel until Sam came in his pants, gasping into Gabriel’s neck.

“Fuck,” Sam said, leaving open mouthed kisses on Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel sighed a little, and put Sam’s hand on his still hard cock. “What do _you_ want?” Sam asked, nuzzling Gabriel’s ear.

“I thought you said pants on…” Gabriel said rolling his crotch into Sam’s hand.

“I said _my_ pants had to stay on… I said nothing about yours…” Sam sucked on Gabriel’s earlobe. “Tell me…”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with…” Gabriel said. “Just you being in my bed, like this…” He pressed gently on a darkening hickey on Sam’s shoulder. Gabriel shook his head. “I… I’d fantasized… Not even going to try to lie about that… but I never even thought to hope or dream…” Sam kissed him.

“Dorothy’s wrong… You didn’t ‘turn me’,” Sam said. “I’ve known for years… We usually moved before anything could happen… and by the time my dad got sober… I-I don’t know… I just sort of threw myself into school and stopped really having friends…” He sighed. “Charlie was the first real friend I’ve had since I was a kid…” Gabriel stroked the back of his neck.

“Good to know that you’re pretty ok with this all, and it wasn’t a big surprise…” Sam shook his head, laughing a little.

“Nope, not a surprise at all… Just not something I even thought to hope or dream for…” Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam gently. “So… What’ll it be, Gabe?”

“Dealer’s choice…” Gabriel said, kissing him again. Sam sat up and scooted further down the bed in between Gabriel’s legs. He unbuttoned the top of Gabriel’s pants and unzipped them. Gabriel helped take off his pants by wiggling his hips a little revealing…

“Dinosaur underwear?” Sam asked looking down at the cute little boxers.

“Oh shit!” Gabriel said, covering his face with his hands. “Heh… I-yes… Dinosaurs.” Sam pulled Gabriel’s hands back and kissed him.

“You’re adorable,” Sam said cupping Gabriel’s cock.

“Mmm…” Sam sucked on Gabriel’s neck as he slipped his hand into the dinosaur boxers. Gabriel was thicker, but shorter than Sam. Sam ran his hand up and down the shaft, running his thumb along the head. “Mmf…” Sam squeezed a little harder, pumped a little faster. Gabriel panted as Sam kept sucking, licking, and stroking. “Fuck… Close… Do-please-ungh…” He gasped and came hot and sticky all over himself and Sam. Sam kissed Gabriel, inadvertently smearing the cum all over them.

“Now you’re all sticky…” Gabriel said, giggling.

“Borrowing your shorts and your shower.” Gabriel nodded.

“‘Kay.” He kissed Sam. “Get up…” Sam got up and Gabriel slid out from under him. He pulled up his pants, and pulled out a clean towel and some shorts. “Don’t take forever…” He said kissing Sam again.

Sam smiled all through his shower, humming under his breath. When all the cum was off, he got out, dried off, and pulled on the shorts. Gabriel was laying on his bed, dozing, when Sam came out.

“Go clean up,” Sam said, kissing him. Gabriel smiled and went to the bathroom. Sam sighed and checked his phone. He had a text from Charlie. _When you two are done being gross, come eat cookies with us…_ Sam pulled on his shirt and went to the front room. Charlie and Dorothy were curled up, watching _Finding Nemo_.

“You live!” Charlie said. “Have a cookie!” Sam took a cookie and sat on the floor. Gabriel came out a few minutes later with some pillows and blankets. They adjusted the blankets and curled up, giggling a little when Dorothy scratched their heads. Gabriel ate three cookies, snuggled closer to Sam, and fell asleep within ten minutes. Sam smiled, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head. He couldn’t think of how life could get any better.

***

A few weeks later Sam got out of the shower, wrapped his towel around his waist, and opened the bathroom door. He could see Dean in the kitchen with Cas. Sam tried to sneak into his room, but he ran into the coffee table when he saw them kiss.

“Fuck!” Sam said bouncing around the living room trying to keep his towel up. Dean came in the living room, Cas just slightly behind him.

“You ok?” Dean asked. Sam glared at Dean as he sat on the coffee table.

“You’re dating Cas?!” Sam growled looking at his shin. Dean chuckled a little.

“I was going to tell you…”

“After all the ‘get that d’ jokes…”

“I was trying to be supportive!” Dean said. Cas nudged Dean.

“My brother is more than just a dick…” Cas said.

“Missing the point…”

“Whatever,” Sam said. “Glad to finally understand that whole going to the pizza place. I thought it was weird that you brought me on a date…” There was a knock on the front door.

“That’s Gabe,” Sam said. “Get that for me and tell him I’ll be right out…” Sam got up and rushed to his room. He was just pulling on his pants when there was a knock on his door.

“It’s me,” Gabriel said. Sam pulled the door open and dragged Gabriel in.

“Did you know our brothers were dating?” Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Hello to you too,” Gabriel said. “I might have…”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged.

“We could always make them really uncomfortable by having extremely loud sex…” Gabriel said. Sam responded by pulling off his pants and jumping on the bed.


End file.
